


When The Love Arrives

by catersick



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catersick/pseuds/catersick
Summary: Tyler creía conocer todo sobre el amor, y no podía estar más equivocado; cuando el amor llegó, era totalmente diferente a como lo imaginaba.





	When The Love Arrives

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Love Arrives](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/317547) by Sarah Kay & Phil Kaye. 



* * *

  _Quizás no lo sé._

_Pero tal vez eso está bien._

* * *

 Cuando Tyler tenía catorce creía conocer perfectamente el amor. Creía que con solo verlo sabría quién era. Porque aunque jamás había experimentado el amor lo reconocería.

Porque para él, el amor utilizaba collares de fibra, el amor sabía sus canciones favoritas a guitarra, el amor lo llevaría y acompañaría a cualquier parte, él y el amor tenían los mismos gustos; para él, el amor era todo lo que deseaba y quería.

Aunque sabía cómo era el amor, jamás lo había encontrado. Y sentía que quizás buscaba en los lugares equivocados. En las clases equivocadas, o en los pasillos equivocados. Pero de igual manera quería encontrarlo.

Cuando el amor llegó, era totalmente diferente a como lo imaginaba; tenía un peinado horrible, odiaba viajar y ni siquiera conocía su banda favorita. Y cuando trataban de besarse, sus dientes chocaban. Era una de las razones por las que había mentido a sus padres.

—Iré a casa de Mark. —Era lo que decía cada vez que salía con Josh. Quizás por aquel entonces era demasiado vergonzoso.

Pero a pesar de eso, lo quería, muchísimo. Y cada ocasión que tenían para bailar o hacer cualquier cosa juntos nunca era desperdiciada.

Pero después el amor cambio. El amor se tuvo que ir, y se llevó consigo cosas que Tyler nunca creyó que necesitaría tanto. El amor se había ido durante años, y cuando volvió Tyler casi no podía reconocerlo.

Su espalda era más ancha, sus ojos eran más brillantes y tenía pecas que no recordaba. El amor había cambiado más de lo que había pensado. Le gustaban nuevas cosas, nuevos libros, tenía nuevas canciones que le recordaban a nuevas personas, y ahora sí conocía su banda favorita.

Pero Tyler también había cambiado, y a pesar de eso encontraron un lugar donde se sentían únicos, encontraron chistes que los hacían reír a ambos y cosas nuevas que hacer juntos.

El amor tiene un alma colorida, tatuajes, secretos e inseguridades. Pero para Tyler el amor seguía siendo perfecto; aunque manejara terrible, aunque prefiriera unos shorts en vez de un traje, aunque comiera demasiado o fuera desordenado. Aunque también usará demasiados emojis en sus mensajes.

El amor ya no era tan simple, el amor también lloraba y le decía que era hermoso.

Todo el tiempo.

—Eres hermoso.

Cuando despertaba.

—Eres hermoso.

Cuando estaba triste.

—Eres hermoso.

Cuando ni siquiera quería escucharlo.

—Eres hermoso.

Cuando ni siquiera lo creía.

—Eres hermoso.

Cuando nadie más se lo diría.

—Eres hermoso.

Pero aunque Tyler creyera que el amor era perfecto, no lo era, y a veces el amor olvidaba decirlo cuando más lo necesitaba.

—Eres hermoso.

Tyler después de conocer el amor, estaba seguro de ahora saber cómo funcionaba. Ahora sabía que el amor podría ser quien menos esperaba, sabía que el amor podría estar en cualquier parte, que puede no estar listo para el amor y el amor tampoco para él, qué tal vez el amor no es con quisiera casarse.

También sabía que al amor podría estar durante poco tiempo, por solo un mes o para cada cumpleaños. Sabía que el amor tardaría en llegar y que a lo mejor tendría que irse; que quizás no debía quedarse.

Tyler sabía que Josh quizás tendría que irse en algún momento, y también que podría volver en cualquier instante. Y cada vez que llegara de nuevo a él, le daría la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos.

**Author's Note:**

> Visita mi Wattpad:  
> >>wattpad.com/user/EZRAT0R<<  
> La mayoría de mis escritos estan publicados ahí y me haría feliz saber que te gustan mis trabajos.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
